


We're Not Kids Anymore...

by GrandioseNarcissism



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Incest, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Smut, Twincest, Twins, mentions of other members - Freeform, the other members of mas know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandioseNarcissism/pseuds/GrandioseNarcissism
Summary: The younger twin whispered back, "Myeongie… if you keep squirming like that," and pressed himself to Dongmyeong's backside, "I'd think you were coming up with excuses to help me this morning."Dongmyeong rolled his eyes and reached back to smack Dongju's hip. Admitting to something like that, and so early in the morning? Dongmyeong would never. "Let go of me, brat. We aren't kids anymore, you can help yourself."
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	We're Not Kids Anymore...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read it if you're not interested.  
> Not beta read.

Dongmyeong woke slowly. Blinking the sleep slowly from his eyes, he glanced around his surroundings, but all he could process was that he was hot and felt smothered. There was someone clinging to his back, arm wrapped around his waist and keeping him plastered to their heat, and based on the little snoring Dongmyeong could tell it was his brother. 

He vaguely remembered Dongju crawling into bed with him the night before, mumbling something about a bad dream and Youngjo saying it was okay for him to cross the hall for the evening. It wasn't a regular occurrence - which probably aided in his case - so, when Dongmyeong had been woken by his leader to see Dongju sniffling with swollen eyes, he couldn't just turn him away (not that he would want to anyway.)

They set Dongju up with an extra pillow in Dongmyeong's bed and told the two just to get back to sleep. And, while Dongmyeong quickly fell right back into slumbers arms, Giwook still left the room muttering something about how he'd get no sleep with them together. And, under most other circumstances he would probably be right. However Dongmyeong had wanted to get back to his dreams and knew just his presence would comfort his twin how he needed. 

Now this is how Dongmyeong found himself stuck. The sweat and heat from his brother clinging to his back from being spooned by the younger. And, in the grip of his twin, Dongmyeong was going to be unable to break free. 

His attempt to wake Dongju up started by whispered his name and patting at the arm wrapped around his waist. This only got Dongju to tighten his hold and squeeze Dongmyeong closer. He froze for a moment before lifting his hips slightly… Yeah, that was a dick. Shit.. bad situation. "Juuu," Dongmyeong fussed, pushing back against his twin a little harder to establish he was serious about getting him to let go. "Wake up, you're too hot and I can't breath."

Dongju grunted his displeasure and nuzzled into the back of Dongmyeong's neck. He pushed again, a little harder this time, and was met with a bite to his shoulder and Dongju's arm moving from his chest to his waist. "So, you are awake, you brat," Dongmyeong accused. He felt his brother smile against his skin. 

The younger twin whispered back, "Myeongie… if you keep squirming like that," and pressed himself to Dongmyeong's ass. Dongmyeong's face lit up as he tried to focus anywhere else but the morning wood grinding against his backside. "I'd think you were coming up with excuses to help me this morning."

Dongmyeong rolled his eyes and reached back to smack Dongju's hip. Admitting to something like that, and so early in the morning? Dongmyeong would never. "Let go of me, brat. We aren't kids anymore, you can help yourself." He made to sit up on his elbow, physically telling his twin that he wasn't interested. Dongju, however, kept his hold and slid his other arm under Dongmyeong before wrapping it up around his chest. 

He yanked Dongmyeong back against his chest and rolled his hips again. Dongmyeong squeaked and, without meaning to, rocked his ass back. Dongju smirked against his skin."But, Myeongie… just last week you asked me for help too. How come I can't?" Dongju made his position clear. Dongmyeong wasn't going anywhere until his twin got what he wanted. And, he always got what he wanted.

Dongmyeong's face lit up again, this time he felt blood rushing down to his cock as well. God, Dongju had no shame. There was no point in fighting his brother's sly request, and when it came down to it, Dongmyeong wasn't sure he really wanted to. "Fine…" he whispered.

Dongju immediately took to nipping and sucking at the back of Dongmyeong's neck, easily leaving marks on his pale skin. Dongmyeong bit his lip to keep his breathing steady, unwilling to give into his brother's teasing touches so easily. The hand on his chest rubbed back and forth before finding one of his sensitive nipples and pinching it through the fabric of his t-shirt. Dongmyeong, rather than letting out the moan in his throat, twisted and hid his face in his pillow. "Not fair," Dongju whined and flicked the bud. That got Dongmyeong to flinch and tremble in his brother's arms, but he still made no noise. 

It became a quest for Dongju to get his twin to crack and make some sort of sound. As embarrassing as their situation would be if they were caught, his desire to hear Dongmyeong's high whining was stronger. Carefully, Dongju walked his fingers down Dongmyeong's stomach and slipped under the waistband of his pj bottoms. His fingers didn't go any further than the band and instead rubbed back and forth. A tease that he could go further. He could touch Dongmyeong if he wanted to and when he wanted too.

It got to the older quickly, always used to caving to his little brother's touches, and he huffed, "Why are you doing this? Getting me all worked up to… mess with me?" 

Dongju smirked and kissed the back of Dongmyeong's neck. "Ah, do you want me to go further, Hyung?" He felt his brother's bottoms twitch, cock exposing everything Dongmyeong tried to keep reigned in. A chuckle left Dongju as he rocked his hips against Dongmyeong's ass again. "You like it when I call you Hyung?" The older rolled his hips back, chasing the friction. 

"Touch me, please, Ju." 

"Anything for my Hyung~" 

Dongju slid his hand further into Dongmyeong's bottoms and took a firm grip of his swelling erection. "No underwear?" Dongmyeong ignored the question. The hand playing with Myeong's nipples pulled his shirt up to his pits and then went back to flicking and pinching the hard buds. Dongmyeong's hips canted forward and thrust into his brother's tight fist. 

Their back and forth of Dongju rutting against Dongmyeong, while Dongmyeong fucked his brother's fist didn't last long, both of them to hyper active and needy for only that to satisfy them. Dongmyeong was the first to cave, frustrated still by the heat swallowing him and now Dongju's dry humping. "Ju, s-stop.. mmm.. I want more," he requested, and Dongju promptly stilled his hands. 

"What do you want, Hyung?" 

Dongju's hot breath on his neck and nose bumping the back of his ear was just as distracting as the hand still on his dick. And how did Dongju expect any clear thoughts from Dongmyeong when the air around them was still so hot? Because he hadn't thought far enough ahead before making his request - only knowing that what they had been doing wouldn't be enough for either to cum. 

He moved to roll over, and Dongju's hold finally relaxed. Once facing his brother, Dongmyeong frowned and settled on what he wanted. "First," Dongju was hit ever so lightly on the cheek. A gentle scolding for the position he put Dongmyeong in. "You're a brat… Second," he pushed Dongju by his shoulder onto his back before sliding his thigh over Dongju's waist and sitting himself down on his brother's stomach. "I would like to ride you." 

Reaching for his brother's hips, Dongju's eyes slipped closed, still clearly sleepy. It was a cute sight, and made Dongmyeong feel a little more in control to know his brother was fighting his body. That despite his neediness when woken up by Myeong, he was still relaxed enough to slip back under. "One rule: you need to be quiet if I do. If you can't be quiet, then this stops. Got it?" Dongju nodded quickly and motioned to lock his lips. The two giggled before parting. 

Rolling onto his stomach, Dongju went for the lube he knew was stuff between the wall and the mattress. The bottle was mostly empty to his surprise, and he turned to his brother to shake the bottle. "Just how much do you jerk off without me?"

"I can't always wait for you to be available, Mr. Fancy popular idol." 

Off the bed, Dongmyeong rid himself of his sweaty shirt and pj's, freed from the suffocating clothes at last. He reached up and stretched his legs and arms out. "Damn, you really kill my back," jabbed Dongmyeong, and then arched to crack his back.

"I haven't even fuck you yet," pouted the other man. Dongmyeong chuckled and crawled back onto the bed. He took a seat between Dongju's thighs and tucked his fingers into the waist of his brothers bottoms. His skin smelled clean, probably having showered the night before. Dongmyeong wanted to bite down on his twin's skin, leave marks to show his attention and care for Dongju. But, as much as he wanted that possession, if they were seen it would bring questions from fans.

Dongju tilted his head back, cheeks lighting up, and moaned softly. It pulled Dongmyeong back from his thoughts and turn his focus back to Dongju. "Sorry." Dongju simply moaned back.

Lightly he pressed kisses into the skin above Dongju's bottoms; his tongue slipped between his lips once or twice and perhaps a nip below his belly was earned. Dongmyeong seemed to think so anyway. Hands found themselves running through Dongmyeong's long locks. They tugged and pulled, urging him further down, while his lips stayed locked to his brother's skin as he pushed down his bottoms. 

"You're not wearing underwear?" Dongmyeong pointedly questioned, and his brother simply snorted. His fingers curled around Dongju's cock, gave it a playful squeeze. A soft gasp left Dongju when Dongmyeong pressed the soft head to his lips and smeared his precum over the plush skin. The gasp turned into a whine and then a full blown moan as dongmyeong took his cockhead further in, sucking and pressing it to the roof of his mouth. Of course Dongju wouldn't be able to stop his noises. 

So, Dongmyeong pulled off and clicked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk.. What did your hyung tell you? Gotta be quiet baby. Or do you want to be caught?" Dongju squirmed under Dongmyeong stern gaze, eyes blinking slowly again. That thrill was another Dongmyeong knew Dongju craved. He sat back up and straddled Dongju once more and Dongju kicked off his pants. 

"You want to be caught with your dick deep inside me, don't you?" whispered Dongmyeong. The hips he sat over bucked up, chasing the image he'd provided. It was cute seeing Dongju all needy and frantic. None of the cocky confidence he'd woken up with up front. Of course, this was thanks to Dongmyeong and his confidence in switching their roles. He knew what it took, what words to say and what buttons to press, to get Dongju from demanding to begging.

He splayed his fingers out over Dongju's clothed chest and leaned forward. The tip of his own cock rubbed against Dongju's soft stomach. "Would you like it if Giwookie saw you finger me open?" Dongju nodded quickly and squeezed Dongmyeong's thighs. "Then do it. Finger Hyung open so I can ride you."

They parted, just so Dongju could squeeze lube onto his fingers, and then Dongmyeong lifted his hips for Dongju to slide his hand between them. Cold slick rubbed over his hole, circling the ring of muscle carefully before breaching. Dongju turned his head to face Dongmyeong, who had hid his face in the pillow. This closeness was endearing. Dongmyeong's shyness, despite his dominance, was endearing. 

He thrust his finger slowly, easing the older twin into the sensation. "Myeongie.. look at me," whispered Dongju. When Dongmyeong caved and looked at his twin, the younger surged toward him and pressed his lips to Dongmyeong's. The two of them quickly fell into the intimacy kissing brought. Tongues explored mouths each already knew by heart. Still it didn't stop them. 

Adding a second digit got Dongmyeong to gasp, mouth hanging open. Dongju took the chance to sink his teeth into his brother's lip and pull. Mixed with the sensation of fingers pressing circles into his prostate, Dongmyeong arched and let out a high whine into Dongju's mouth. Dongju swallowed the sound and pushed a third in, a bit too soon, but Dongmyeong took the early stretch without a care. "Myeongie, I wanna be inside you," Dongju moaned against his brother's lips. Now how could Myeong deny that?

Behind them noises of shuffling feet and opening doors alerted them of the others waking up. Both quieted down and listened as the shuffling got further away, but it meant they didn't have as much time as they'd hoped. Frustrated with the situation, Dongmyeong whined and sat up right. "Selfish. They just had to start getting up now?"

"Myeong," Dongju scolded in a whisper, "c'mon.. stop whining and just fuck me please." He canted his hips up, punctuating his need. If he was left now, all worked up after being so patient, Dongju might bite someone's head off. No doubt Dongmyeong would too. The two stared at each other as if truly contemplating their next move. "I'll be so quiet, I promise," Dongju offered, and to his delight Dongmyeong leaned down to give him a praise filled kiss.

"I know you will Dongju… Okay… we gotta be fast." They wasted no time in slicking Dongju's cock with lube and lining him up. Both slowed down as Dongmyeong seated himself on Dongju, taking in the stretch while holding back the whine in his throat. So badly did he want to let out the noise. Once fully seated, the older took a second to just breath - finally feeling satisfied from just Dongju's cock filling him.

Impatience got the best of Dongju however, and with a hold on Dongmyeong's thighs, he bucked up into the heat surrounding his dick. It caught Dongmyeong off guard and the older couldn't hold back the whine he was hanging onto. Dongmyeong slapped his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes, waiting to hear any reaction from outside their room. When nothing came, Dongju did it again, but this time he didn't stop. Despite Dongmyeong's initial intention to take control, Dongju couldn't wait for him.

Lube slicked skin squished between them as Dongju thrust. His hard breathing turned to soft little grunts, while Dongmyeong still had his hands over his mouth to muffle his own little hiccups with each punctuated thrust in. "M-myeongie.. does it feel good?" Dongju asked, pressing for an answer he already knew just to see his brother throw his head back and draw out his whine. The action boosted Dongju's pride and he rewarded the honesty with one of his hands wrapping around his brother's cock. 

The stimulation was heavenly. Dongju knew exactly the angle to rock his hips and the speed at which to twist his wrist around Dongmyeong's slicked cock. The intimate knowledge of each other made it easy for Dongju to bring Dongmyeong to the edge so quickly. 

Dongmyeong's weak attempts to keep his voice down died when Dongju started stroking him. His hips rocked back to meet Dongju's every thrust, hoping to bring the other man the same pleasure he was feeling. And, it did. Every clench and squeeze from Dongmyeong on the edge of his orgasm brought Dongju closer to his. 

Both could tell their limits were coming, and without having to say it, knew they would cum together. Dongmyeong splayed his hands over Dongju's chest once more to leverage and use the little bit of strength in his legs to fuck the orgasm out of himself. His voice pitched up as he cried out, "D-dongju," and hips stuttered in their pace. Dongju tried to stop his own jerking hips as he released inside. Dongmyeong's cum released in strings over his t-shirt. There was no way he was going to be able to salvage or explain those stains. However, in the moment, neither of them cared. 

With trembling arms still holding him up, Dongmyeong let his head fall and hang down. The come down reminded him he was still tired, and this had only worn him out more. Dongju on the other hand felt wide awake and chuckled watching his brother slump down against his sticky shirt. The opportunity presented itself with Dongmyeong acting so soft, and Dongju mumbled, "I thought you said I was going to have trouble being quiet?" Dongmyeong lightly punched Dongju in the chest, who grunted in a feigned pain. "I think you sound cute, don't get mad at me!" 

Dongmyeong turned his head to face Dongju and bit his shoulder hard. Dongju squealed and pushed at Dongmyeong's forehead.

The two stopped their mild fight and froze when a soft knock came from the bedroom door. "U-uh… Dongmyeongie," Yonghoon was on the other side, "the shower is free. And Dongju, Youngjo said to hurry back once you're awake." The two eyed the door, just to see if Yonghoon would add anymore, however all they heard next was Giwook's mumbled, "I told you I'd get no sleep…" 

They chuckled softly, pressing their foreheads together. "I gotta get up I guess," Dongmyeong whispered. His brother nodded quietly but they sat together in silence a little longer, just taking in each other's presence before spending time separated again.


End file.
